


A Day Off

by EliotWinchester



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotWinchester/pseuds/EliotWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Lincoln enjoy a rare day of peace among the madness and spend the afternoon together doing not a lot.<br/>(This is originally the beginning of an angst fic, but after the finale I don't know if I can continue writing it. I might write more, but change the ending I had planned, so you may see this scene again as part of a more established fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

Lincoln had his hands over Daisy’s eyes, walking awkwardly behind her trying not to trip them both up. He was supposed to be leading her to a special surprise but had completely forgotten that Daisy could feel the vibrations in the earth – she could sense what was around her without her eyesight.

“Lincoln what are we doing in the middle of freaking nowhere?” she teased.

“I said no peeking!” Lincoln replied indignantly.

“I don’t need to peak: vibrations, remember?”

“Dammit.” He said as his hands dropped from her eyes.

They stood in the middle of a gorgeous meadow. The ground moved gently upwards towards a large oak tree which had a twisted trunk and a large canopy of emerald leaves. The air was fresh and the ground was littered with flowers growing amongst the lush grass. It looked like something out of a fairy-tale, and under the oak tree laid a picnic blanket with a basket and an ice bucket with four of her favourite brand of beer sticking out, dripping with condensation. Daisy realised she’d gasped slightly and Lincoln was grinning like an idiot.

“It’s lovely,” she admitted, she crouched down to see if the grass felt as soft as it looked, and as her hand touched the ground she noticed that the flowers dotted around were in fact…

“Daisies!”

Her head spun around to Lincoln who shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but his smile gave him away.

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.”

Daisy stood up to face him, raising her eyebrows mockingly.

“Don’t you know girls like bad boys these days?” she said but her smile gave her away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Once they broke apart Lincoln gave a big grin.

“Come on then!” he said excitedly and Daisy yelped as he swept her off her feet into the bridal carry and started up towards the big oak. She tried to look affronted but failed.

“I can walk you know.”

“I’m trying to be a gentleman, but I can always throw you over my shoulder if you like,” Lincoln waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed loudly.

As they reached the blanket he plonked her down unceremoniously and as Daisy tried to regain her balance she felt herself laughing harder.

“You need to work on your landings,” She teased.

Smiling slightly he reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle opener which he used to pop the top off of one of the beers. As he passed it to Daisy he paused with a small frown.

“I was going to get champagne but I thought…” as he trailed off, sounding doubtful, Daisy understood.

“You know me so well,” she grinned and Lincoln relaxed slightly looking relieved.

He grinned back at her as he opened his bottle with a small hiss.

“Cheers,” he said, their bottles clinked together and they both took a swig. Daisy leant back and sighed happily.

The afternoon went by as they laughed and joked and kissed. Sometimes they fell into serious conversation as they discussed their pasts. Daisy would run a finger over the rim of her bottle, focusing on how it felt and the way the condensation beaded on the glass, as she told Lincoln stories of her time in care. Lincoln would just stare into nothing as he spoke about his ex-girlfriend and all the mistakes he had made, like he was back there watching what he had done. His jaw would clench and he would only relax when Daisy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder or leg, snapping him out of his memories. In the end though, they always ended up smiling again, they had that effect on each other. With every passing minute Daisy was surprised that her phone hadn’t gone off with a dire situation at S.H.I.E.L.D. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten so much peace.

“It’s lucky today was such nice weather,” she mused as she wove herself a little daisy-chain (for irony’s sake).

“I guess with a name like Daisy you were bound to be a sunshine girl,” Lincoln said with a smile, “I’m more of a rainy day man myself.”

“That’s because it suits your melodramatic personality,” she shot back jokingly, but her smile dropped slightly as she found herself thinking again, “actually my favourite weather is thunderstorms.”

“Why thunderstorms?” he asked gently, showing concern at her apparent drop in mood.

“Well, back when I was in the system I always had people yelling at me. I was always in trouble, always doing something wrong,” Daisy sighed heavily, Lincoln already knew all this she reminded herself, but if he was feeling impatient he never showed it, “But no one argues in a thunderstorm. The noise and the flashes, it keeps everyone distracted. I would always find a window somewhere away from everyone and count the seconds between the thunder and lightning. It was the only time I could breathe properly.”

Daisy realised her eyes had started to get watery and blinked furiously. Lincoln pulled her into a hug and they sat like that for a few minutes. Eventually Lincoln pulled away, but kept one arm around her.

“I’m going to try something, I don’t know if it’ll work, but…”

She frowned in confusion. He sighed slightly and lifted one hand to the sky. She saw a few sparks along his palms and some fly off his fingers into the blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. Then she gasped as suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a breath later a flash of lightning blazed across the sky.

“How…?”

“Well usually clouds have to be filled with water to create an electric field, but since I have the ability to reverse the polarity in the clouds…” Lincoln shrugged and looked at Daisy a little awkwardly as though worried she would yell at him.

Daisy grabbed him by his collar and kissed him harder than she had ever kissed him before. He sat upright as she swung her legs around his waist, pressing their bodies together, her hand holding his face, feeling the gentle scratch of his stubble against her fingertips. His hands were warm against her hips, just grazing the skin at the top of her waistband, and her entire body felt like an exposed wire. The storm flashed and crashed for a few more minutes and each time it seemed to encourage them as though the electricity in the air was charging their bodies. Daisy felt her heart soar with every boom of thunder, she felt the vibrations deep in the pit of her stomach, it only increased the way Lincoln was making her body react.

Just as she was considering what they could get away with in such an exposed location, the inevitable happened: her phone rang. She broke away from Lincoln with a groan. She grabbed her phone in annoyance, cleared her throat to compose herself, and pressed Accept.

“Agent Daisy Johnson.” She said in her most sarcastic singsong voice. Lincoln pressed his lips together trying not to smile. As she rolled her eyes listening to an agent telling her that she had to come to a meeting in Coulson’s office he started kissing her neck. She went to bat him away but only ended up with her hands in his hair, she struggled to keep her voice steady as she spoke to into her phone.

“Ok, we’ll be right there.”

“We?” the voice from the phone said. Shit.

“Um, yeah, me and Agent Campbell are, like, together. As in he’s here, with me, so I guess you don’t have to call him?” Daisy grimaced. Coulson and the immediate team knew about her and Lincoln, but they were desperately trying to not let it affect S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff.

Speaking of Lincoln, he'd moved away from her neck as she'd been suddenly rambling into the phone. He had tears in his eyes and was doubled up in silent laughter at her piss poor attempt to cover her tracks.

She gave it up as a lost cause and hung up the phone.

“Oi, you might be used to having workplace affairs with sexy little nurses but I happen to be the utmost professional!”

“For the record, I have never slept with a nurse,” he said sternly before breaking into a grin, “and you weren’t so professional last week in Coulson’s office when he was on mission.”

“If you _dare_ tell him…!”

Lincoln held his hands up as an act of peace.

“Coulson would more than likely take _my_ head off for that, it’s not worth the risk. He’s very fond of that desk and I’d hate to be the reason he has to burn it!”

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him and then sighed, looking down at the phone still in her hands.

“I guess we’d better go then, Agent Whatshisface was adamant that it’s _very important_.”

The pair stood up and brushed blades of grass off themselves. Lincoln plucked a daisy out of her hair that he’d put in earlier, he twirled it in front of her face.

“Today was nice.” His voice was low, serious.

“I wish we could do it more often.” She could tell her voice sounded solemn.

“Hey,” he said lifting her head with a finger under her chin, “We won’t be spies forever.”

Daisy smiled gently, though she felt like crying. She knew she had family with S.H.I.E.L.D. but Lincoln was the first to explicitly say he would stay with her afterwards. She took the daisy and promised herself she would get it pressed. For the first time she felt like she had someone she could spend the rest of her life with. It was an odd feeling, like all of a sudden her future suddenly existed where it hadn’t before. Her whole life she was just falling through time until it ended, but now she had somewhere she was going. Not just being a spy, or making a difference, but a real life with love and a real home, maybe even kids of her own? Blushing at the thought she glanced at Lincoln but he hadn’t seemed to notice the pink that must be in her cheeks. _One day,_ she thought to herself, _one day we’ll be a proper family._

They packed up the remains of their picnic and walked slowly back to the quinjet holding hands and saying nothing.

It was the most comfortable silence either of them had ever experienced.


End file.
